Ninjaterie entre amis
by lasurvolte
Summary: ficclets ou drabbles sur le sasunaru en particulier, sur Naruto seulement parfois. Sur différents thèmes le plus souvent stupides .
1. Dialogue

**Titre : **Dialogue

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** drabble

**Couple :** sasunaru

**Thème :** Lis des livres tu seras moins con.

* * *

- Mais arrête de faire l'idiot

- Qu'est ce que t'as dis ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu pauvre abruti.

- L'abruti c'est toi, abruti

- Ta répartie laisse à désirer Naruto

- N'utilise pas des mots trop compliqué, Sasuke ! Fais pas ton malin.

- Bon sang… Lis des livres tu seras moins con

- C'est toi le con, sale con.

Comme toujours Sasuke et Naruto se disputaient, l'un traitant l'autre d'idiot, l'autre réagissant au quart de tour, c'était leur manière d'avoir une discussion, il n'en connaissait pas d'autre.

- Bon la ferme et embrasse moi.

- D'accord.

Ou peut-être que si.

Fin.

L'autatrice : … enfait d'autres fics sasunaru vont suivre celles-ci… Maëve est la coupable qui est venu comme un virus me droguer à nouveau à ce couple. Bien sûr ce ne sera pas sur la next gen car je déteste ! Ce ne sera pas terrible non plus, ni très long. Mais c'est du sasunaru, et j'en reviens pas, moi qui croyais que j'en écrirais plus. Où va le monde ?


	2. L'avis de Sasuke

**Titre :** Dialogue

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** sasunaru (oupas)

**Thème : **C'est dur de parvenir à le supporter

* * *

Si l'on interrogeait Sasuke sur ce qu'il pensait de Naruto, il répliquerait immédiatement que cet abruti était particulièrement difficile à supporter. Le blond ne savait pas parler sans crier, le mot discrétion ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, il adorait s'empiffrer de ramen et gueuler qu'il allait devenir le futur Hokage. Accomplir une mission avec lui pouvait être un véritable enfer parce qu'il était maladroit, idiot et qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il ajouterait que cet abruti avait le don de lui chercher des poux ou de boire du lait périmé. Il les retardait, il se perdait, il boudait, râlait et se plaignait toujours d'avoir faim. C'était un emmerdeur.

Seulement, il n'oserait pas ajouter ensuite que le blond avait toujours de l'énergie à revendre, que c'était lui qui tirait le groupe en avant avec son entrain et son sourire grand comme le ciel. Il n'avouerait pas qu'être au côté de Naruto le motivait un peu plus à vivre, et un peu moins à se venger, qu'il était un être tellement chaleureux qu'il convaincrait un crocodile à devenir végétarien. Qu'on ne pouvait que se sentir bien en étant avec lui, il forçait les gens à réfléchir, à se secouer, à avancer. Il était un parfait idiot mais savait toujours trouver les mots qui touchaient droit au cœur. Sa maladresse faisait souvent rater le plan prévu pour la mission, mais il réussissait toujours à régler le problème. Il paraissait faible mais n'abandonnait jamais, il se battait jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'épuisement s'il le fallait, et chaque jour devenait plus fort, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Sasuke dirait que Naruto est difficile à supporter, mais pas qu'il garde toujours un œil sur lui, qu'il l'observe, qu'il le suit sans s'en apercevoir, qu'il a confiance en lui et qu'il veut continuer à faire son bout de chemin avec ce partenaire un peu chiant, un peu excité, mais tellement adorable au final.

Il ne dirait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Jamais.

Fin.

L'autatrice : truc sur les pensés de Sasuke. (Avant Next-Gen évidemment, puisque Next-Gen n'existe pas dans mon esprit étriqué).


	3. Un soir

**Titre :** Un soir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** yen a pas, pas vraiment.

**Thème : **Je suis enceinte, en fait.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'ils voyageaient avec Kakashi pour une mission quelconque, Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il se torturait l'esprit à penser à son frère qui avait massacré sa famille, ni parce qu'il réfléchissait à sa vengeance, ni même encore parce qu'il révisait ses techniques afin de devenir encore plus fort, juste parce que Naruto dormait à point fermé à côté de lui et avait décidé de se servir de lui comme peluche. Plus Sasuke essayait de respirer et de récupérer son corps, plus le blond se collait à lui.

- Mais pousse-toi abruti

- Abruti toi-même.

A croire que même dans le plus profond des sommeils, Naruto était conditionné pour répondre cette phrase digne d'un gosse de maternelle. Sasuke soupira et essaya de le repousser encore une fois, sans succès. Il aurait pu être plus méchant, lui lancer une attaque qui le balancerait dans un arbre plus loin, mais à dire vrai le brun râlait juste pour la forme. Ca ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça que le blond le colle. Parce qu'il avait froid.

Uniquement bien sûr parce qu'il avait froid.

Pas pour une autre raison idiote.

Pas du tout.

Sasuke regardait les étoiles, il les voyait bien depuis le trou que Naruto avait fait dans la tente avec des kunai très très mal lancés. Cet abruti devrait vraiment apprendre à viser, peut-être que Sasuke pourrait l'aider, pour éviter qu'à l'avenir il détruise le matériel – et pas pour rester un peu avec lui.

Il finit par fermer les yeux, un peu écrabouillé par Naruto, mais tant pis, il n'a qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte et s'endormir profondément.

C'est à cet instant que le blond dans son sommeil s'écria :

- Je suis enceinte, en fait.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis enceinte de toi !

Le brun hésita entre rougir et rire, alors que ces deux verbes ne lui convenaient aucunement. Il resta donc de marbre. C'est alors que Naruto ajouta :

- Je suis enceinte de toi Sakura-chan.

Le blondinet ne sut jamais pourquoi Sasuke l'avait encastré dans un arbre cette nuit là. De toute façon ce garçon n'était qu'un sale type, un jour il deviendrait plus fort que lui et lui ferait regretter sa méchanceté.

Fin.

L'autatrice : les sujets m'inspirent des trucs débiles. Normal.


	4. Lapsus

**Titre :** Lapsus

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Thème : **Ma tête est remplie de parasites

* * *

Ma tête est remplie de parasites. Les gens disent que c'est parce que je suis un crétin ou parce que je suis un monstre, ou les deux. Que ma cervelle ne fonctionne pas et qu'un jour je vais relâcher Kyuubi sur leur maison parce que je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que je fais. Ils ont peut-être un peu raison, j'en sais rien.

Moi ce que je voulais c'était manger des ramen à Ichiraku et avoir des amis.

Avant je voulais aussi sortir avec Sakura-chan mais c'était avant, quand je n'avais pas de parasite dans la tête.

Il y a ce bâtard de Sasuke, qui se croit fort, ou bien qui l'est vraiment mais qui n'est pas si intelligent que ça et qui se fait facilement manipuler. Heureusement que je suis là, sinon ce crétin serait déjà dans les bras de nos ennemis et boirait des cocktails à la santé de Konoha (en regardant notre village brûler). Enfoiré.

Mais je ne le laisserai pas partir, jamais. Même si je dois arrêter de manger des ramen pour le suivre partout, je l'empêcherai de faire une bêtise. Surtout qu'il est responsable des parasites que j'ai dans le crâne. Quand je pense à lui, quand je m'énerve contre lui, quand je suis avec lui, quand je ne suis pas avec lui, quand je mange, quand je dors, tout le temps. J'ai l'impression que des moustiques me volent dans le crâne et m'empêche d'être Naruto.

D'habitude je fais les choses simplement, je vis ma vie sans me poser de questions. Au jour le jour. Si j'ai envie de faire quelque chose je le fais, si j'ai envie de dire quelque chose je le dis. Aujourd'hui je pense à Sasuke et je deviens comme lui. Un type qui ne parle pas et qui réfléchis.

J'ai même appris un mot dernièrement : lapsus. C'est quand on remplace un mot par un autre sans faire exprès. Quand je dis Sasuke à la place de Sakura par exemple.

Moi qui ne jurais que par la rose, je ne pense plus qu'au brun. Et comme d'habitude mon cœur a compris plus vite que mon cerveau. C'est vrai quoi dire « je vais t'aimer » au lieu de « je vais te tuer » ce n'est pas super.

Mais ça l'a laissé pantois le Sasuke, d'ailleurs moi aussi ça m'a laissé pantois.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

- Rien du tout.

- Naruto, j'ai entendu.

- Oui et bien… C'était un lapsus.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais des mots aussi compliqués.

- Ca va ! La ferme, bâtard.

- C'est comme ça que tu traites la personne que tu veux aimer ?

Alors j'ai rougis, pas le choix. Puis j'ai crié :

- Oui je t'aime et je te traite comme je veux, enfoiré de Sasuke.

Il a sourit, avec son visage moqueur et je me suis senti humilié.

J'avais envie de lui casser le crâne une bonne fois pour tout et faire fuir les parasites qui se baladent dans le mien, mais il a été plus rapide que moi et il m'a embrassé.

- J'ai bien fait de rester.

Il avait bien fait, ouais.

Et maintenant j'avais des papillons dans le ventre.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai écris ce truc à la laverie, comme quoi le linge sale ça inspire.


	5. Les ramen

**Titre :** Les ramen

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** gros drabble

**Couple :** euh… Naruto et les ramen ?

**Thème : **Tu es tellement éclectique

* * *

Naruto mangeait une tonne de ramen – par jour – il adorait ça et personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. Cette fois-ci encore il s'empiffrait à Ichiraku, dévorait son bol comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois semaines. Sasuke qui avait été obligé de l'accompagner pris un air exaspéré :

- Mange moins vite abruti, t'en fous partout

Naruto lui répondit la bouche pleine, postillonnant partout :

- Qui est-ce que tu traites d'abruti, abruti !

Sasuke soupira et s'essuya le visage :

- Tu sais manger autre chose que des ramen ?

- Non mais je mange touuuute sortes de ramen et je connais toutes les sortes de ramen qui existent !

Le brun fit ironique :

- Tu es tellement éclectique

- Ne me traite pas d'éclique !

- Eclectique abruti, c'est pas une insulte, ça veut dire que tu as des goûts très divers.

- Ah je vois. Tu trouves que je suis clétique alors ?

- Non. C'était ironique.

- Bâtard.

Et Naruto recommença à s'empiffrer, se consolant assez vite des insultes de Sasuke. Les ramen y avaient que ça de vrai, et tant pis s'il n'était pas électrique !

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'adore le mot éclectique ! Fallait que je l'utilise dans une fic, obligé.


	6. L'emploie du temps

**Titre :** L'emploie du temps

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto

**Genre :** ficclet

**Couple :** Sasunaru

**Thème : **le mardi matin j'aime bien aller...

* * *

« Le lundi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Miso ramens

Le mardi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Shio ramens

Le mercredi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Champon ramens

Le jeudi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Negui ramens

Le vendredi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Yasai ramens

Le samedi matin j'aime bien aller à Ichiraku manger des Chaschu ramens

Le dimanche matin j'aime bien aller regarder Sasuke qui dort, parce qu'Ichiraku c'est fermé.

Des fois mon emploie du temps change, parfois je prends des Miso ramens toute la semaine, ou alors je prends plusieurs bols différents. Le dimanche par contre ça ne change jamais, j'ai tellement de photos différentes de Sasuke entrain de dormir que les fangirls de Konoha en seraient raide de jalousie. C'est mon secret à moi, je ne le dirai à personne.

Naruto »

Sasuke relisait et relisait et relisait cette note du blond. Elle était tombée de sa poche (cet idiot l'avait emmené avec lui), elle était signée Naruto, et pourtant le brun avait du mal à croire que ce puisse bien être lui qui avait écrit ça.

Pourtant en se levant tôt ce dimanche matin il pouvait certifier que c'était la vérité. Les grands yeux bleus étaient là, sur l'arbre d'en face, le regardant fixement.

Sasuke alors glissa plus tard une autre note dans la poche de Naruto.

Quand le blond la trouva il put y lire :

« Tu peux venir tous les jours abruti, et t'ira manger des ramens le soir ».

Plus tard à Ichiraku, le patron fit à sa fille :

- Tiens Naruto semble avoir changé d'emploie du temps, je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant le matin.

Mais cela, seuls Sasuke et Naruto le savaient.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pour les noms de ramen j'ai pris le menu d'Higuma (et au passage ça me donne envie d'aller y manger) ! Désolé c'est pas génial, mais bon.


End file.
